


【光公】诺言

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 公式光X古·拉哈·提亚2. 5.0结局后，大量剧透3. 有丢丢黄色和个人恶趣味，注意避雷
Kudos: 14





	【光公】诺言

  
全身都在疼，光是挪动脚掌走路就已经耗尽了力气，通过喉管的空气也烫得灼人，带着血液的腥甜从舌尖滑落至喉口，最后如刀子般扎进肺腔，痛苦地头晕目眩。古·拉哈·提亚几次都差点在这锥心的苦痛下晕厥过去，如果不是光之战士握着他的手在一旁支撑，他甚至走不到水晶都就会暴尸荒野，沦为野兽的餐食。  
水晶都的城民早已等候在门口，有人看到蹒跚归来的水晶公与英雄，立刻欢呼着迎上来嘘寒问暖。一城之主绝不能在人民面前示弱，古·拉哈·提亚强撑起精神，用微笑回敬着每个人的忧虑。而寒暄似乎永无止境，连绵不断的人流如浪涛般涌来，视线逐渐模糊，人民们的脸庞蒙上了薄雾，古·拉哈·提亚眼前一黑，膝盖再也无法支撑早已残破不堪的躯干，趔趄着跌进身边人的怀里。  
光温柔揽住他的腰，坚实的胸膛如港湾，温柔包容着古·拉哈·提亚。他向水晶都的城民们咧嘴笑笑，说：“水晶公随我们奔波一天已经很累了，而且受了些伤，大家还是先让他回去休息吧。”众人听到水晶公受了伤，这才发现他衣衫褴褛，面部血迹斑斑，右手臂的水晶体也有细碎的裂痕。急忙让开路，目送光之战士搀扶着水晶公逐渐远去，消失在水晶塔的门扉后。  
远离开公众视线，光立刻用左手拖住古·拉哈的肩胛骨，腕部揽住左腋下，右臂放于腿弯处，没费什么力气就把精疲力竭的猫魅青年牢固地抱在怀里，大踏步往水晶塔深处的房间走。时常陪伴在水晶公左右的莱娜见状，急忙跑上来要帮忙，光摇头：“我一个人就够了。”  
拯救世界的大英雄都发话了，莱娜也不好再插嘴，她望了眼连呼吸都变得微弱而凌乱的水晶公，难过的几乎要滴出眼泪。不过莱娜可是水晶都护卫团的团长，当然不能轻弹眼泪。“那、那至少为你们准备些什么？药品、绷带，无论什么都可以。”她顿了顿，继续补充，“或者是否需要叫专业的医护人员，我可以立刻吩咐。”  
光思考片刻：“准备些温热的清水、伤药、衣服、再拿些软垫。还有，下命令任何人不许进房间打扰，包括你在内。”  
莱娜很快就按吩咐做好准备，甚至贴心的将软垫铺平在地板，随后反手关好了门，不再打扰。直到她离开，光才塌下双腕，让古·拉哈再次有机会用自己的双脚站立，手却始终揽着他的背。当众让人抱在怀里对现在的古·拉哈·提亚来说还是太羞耻了，他失血苍白的侧颊略微染上红晕，眼神也躲闪着不愿与光对视。  
古·拉哈推拒着光的怀抱，奈何身体疲乏很难发力，只好作罢。“我、我已经没什么事了。”他轻声解释，“血也止住了，只要多休息就能......”  
“把上衣脱掉，伤口给我看看。”光压低了喉咙，喉咙里仿佛含着块冰，往常温润如春湖的蓝眸凝了一层霜，硬是让古·拉哈把没说完的句子打碎吞回了肚子。  
古·拉哈·提亚知道，光生气了。原因不难猜到，正是他那场自导自演的拙劣舞台剧惹怒了光之战士。他当然料想到知道真相的光会愤怒，只不过都是建立在自己死亡的前提下，他从未料到还有机会活着接受光的怒气。这一切都是他的作茧自缚，哪怕光真的要动怒，古·拉哈也不会有任何异议。  
猫魅族的耳朵向来能直观地表现心情感受，光稍显强硬的态度让古·拉哈的耳朵窝下去贴在脑部两侧，耳朵尖的绒毛都垂了下去。他踌躇地揉搓双手，闪烁不定的视线四处飘，嘴唇也拘束地抿在了一起。“真的没什么事......”古·拉哈又低声反抗了一次，最终还是在光的注视下重归沉默，默许了那双伸向衣前襟的手。  
起初，水晶公长袍的深色与兜帽将古·拉哈与光的距离拉得很远，但是现在两人之间不会再有什么距离了，身体的接触总是比语言更好的交流方式。光的动作及其轻柔，他耐心解开长袍前的饰品、纽扣，将那件已经残破脏污到看不出本色的衣服褪到了地上，最后解开缠缚在双臂的金属绑带。袍摆上的金饰铮铮坠落，藏在衣袍内侧的毛尾巴垂到脚踝，蓬松的毛发凌乱缠绕在一起。当光终于得以见全古·拉哈·提亚全身时，他感觉有什么东西仿佛焰火一样在自己身体内部深处升起来，在喉咙口炸开了。热浪冲上了脸，简直能听到脑浆在一瞬间沸腾的声音。  
水晶覆盖的情况比光想象中好许多，除了整只右臂外，就只有相连的部分前胸，一直蔓延到脖颈、后肩，最后在古·拉哈的侧颊留下一块诡异的结晶状疤痕。水晶体坚硬而冰凉，似乎在时刻警醒着光，古·拉哈·提亚已经不再是人类，而是单纯拥有自主意识和灵魂的水晶塔的人型终端。  
除去水晶化的部分，红发的猫魅青年仍然是记忆中的模样，看上去仍是二十出头的年轻人，肌肤细腻，眼角没有皱纹。但他还是老了，并不是在外表上，过去他的眼中闪着荧光，天真而清澈，像盛夏里刚刚摘下的还带着露水的莓子，甜润而诱人。现在，那双背负重任的红眸已经蒙上了沧桑的古象牙般的光泽。光忍不住用拇指轻抚他的眼睑，仿佛这样就能将积压在眸子里的百年微尘清扫干净一般。  
不过，至少他还活着。  
光握住古·拉哈的左手，发现他的手掌已经消瘦得骨节突出。仿佛一只冰凉的攥住了光的喉口，他哽住了。过往的美梦皆已经消散，气泡破碎成无数水晶的光点。那些两人在丧灵钟天台上共同度过夜晚逐渐模糊起来，又因为重逢而鲜活，消弭了记忆与现实的界限。他将这具满目疮痍的躯体拥入怀中，感觉古·拉哈瘦骨嶙峋的脊背在自己掌心急速地一起一伏。喉咙里一阵发粘，本就若有若无的怒火彻底泯灭，只剩下无尽的怜惜与珍视。  
“看吧，我说了，血已经止住了。”古·拉哈抬起头，对光露出一个疲惫的笑，“我也会不少治愈魔法，已经不要紧了。”  
光没有答应，手继续在古·拉哈的后腰侧摸索。果然，他在那片光洁的肌肤间触到了一个突兀的坑洞。那是爱梅特塞尔克留下的枪伤，那一枪从后穿透了古·拉哈的身体，打断了他的自杀行为。枪眼已经愈合，估计是治疗魔法起了作用，但光仍未满足，他隔着皮肉继续探索，不久便在柔软的肉身下找到了他的目标物。  
一颗子弹卡在了古·拉哈的骨肉间，从位置判断并未伤及内脏，只是皮肉伤，这是爱梅特塞尔克无数仁慈的一部分，他从未想要对水晶公痛下杀手。治愈魔法仅仅解决了皮毛问题，那枚子弹仍嵌在肉里，金属也有相应的毒素，不取出来难免要夜长梦多。  
“疼吗？”光稍微用力碰了碰子弹的位置，问道。  
古·拉哈没有回答，他把脸埋在光的肩胛处，闷闷地点头。  
光疲惫地叹气，他保持着拥抱的姿势与古·拉哈一同坐下在软垫上，手探进隐蔽的口袋，取出一把小巧而锋利的尖刀。准备好后，光稍微拽开肩膀处的护甲，露出侧颈，轻拍古·拉哈的后背示意。“咬住。”他说，“接下来会很疼，你咬紧点不要松开，千万别咬到自己的舌头。”  
古·拉哈并没有完全参透光的意图，他犹疑地抖了抖耳廓，显然是望着眼前这块软肉不太敢下嘴。光等得不耐烦，偏头撞了下他的额角，再次重复：“咬住。”  
这次，古·拉哈照做了。  
当柔软的唇轻缓落在侧颈后，光攥紧了刀柄，他吸了口气，稳住因紧张而微微颤抖的手，将刀尖凑近到已经长出粉嫩新肉的枪口前。光本应习惯了这项工作，他身为冒险者四处闯荡、纷争不断，中枪中弹后都是咬着衣服自己抠子弹拔箭头。然而，面对古·拉哈他竟慌乱地指尖发凉，刀刃在幽蓝灯光下不停发颤，几次都险些划伤周边没有受伤的光洁皮肤。  
光正踌躇着不知如何下手，埋在颈窝间的人动了动，猫耳廓柔软的毛摩擦着他的脸颊，如同一句无声的安抚，光颤栗瑟缩地手竟蓦地从容下来，连同慌乱的思绪也平稳了不少。  
“我要动手了。”  
获得古·拉哈的默许后，光压低手腕，让刀尖轻缓触在弹孔的凹陷处。殷红血珠从创口溢出时，光胃里一阵恶心，冷汗沾湿了额前的碎发，他只是习惯了扛着巨斧在战场上厮杀，钝斧砍断生物躯干的手感与外科手术完全不同。肉体被尖刃划破的感觉很神奇，薄刃沿着手指的轨迹移动，传感性极强，好似这片绵密的软物并非是经由刀刃切开，而是在指尖的触碰下皮开肉绽，露出人类最软弱的部分。  
怀中的猫魅青年浑身都在发颤，喉口发出咕噜咕噜的轻响，背脊早已让汗液打湿，深陷在光颈肉的牙齿也在打着颤，兽牙如短剑刺进了肉里。光想，那里一定被他咬出了血，不过他不在乎，这点疼痛和古·拉哈所经受的苦难比根本不算什么。他将手指探进切开的刀口中，在血肉间摸索片刻后，指尖碰到了一个坚硬的触感。手指一挑，那颗金属弹壳就从创口中挤了出来，落在地面发出一声清脆的啪嗒响。  
弹丸落地的刹那，光立刻丢下染血的短刀，用早已备好在手边的药草堵住了潺潺流血的刀口。不得不说莱娜准备的药材功效极强，里面掺杂了镇定效果的香草，绝不亚于最高级的治疗魔法。红肿外翻的表层肉眼可见地稳定下来，出血量也逐渐下降，光熟练地涂上各种药材，用绷带裹住了腰际，全部过程只消耗了短短数分钟。  
止痛药让古·拉哈紧绷的肌肉放松下来，他松开紧咬光侧颈的嘴，嘶嘶抽着气。疼痛逼出的生理性泪水顺着脸颊滑落，正掉在他无意间咬出的仍在渗血的牙印上，凉丝丝的。  
“已经没事了。”光爱怜地揉搓他的背肌，“转个身，我帮你把其他伤口也处理下。”  
古·拉哈其余的伤口都很小，集中在臂膀和前胸，且大多是擦伤，估计是从爱梅特塞尔克的牢狱中逃离途中弄伤的。光仔细为每片红印抹好药，最后用沾了热水的毛巾擦拭伤口间的污渍以防感染。温热柔软的触感舒缓开古·拉哈的神经，疲乏卷着睡意袭来，他扬靠在光的怀里，眯着眼，发出舒适的喟叹。  
光将染血的毛巾放进水中，简单清洗后继续为古·拉哈擦拭四肢上的灰土。“以后不要再做这种事了。”他闷闷地张嘴，“别自说自话地去送死，更不要想着用自己的牺牲来拯救我。”  
古·拉哈呶呶嘴，挣扎着想要从他怀里站起来：“可是......这是我能想到的最好的办法......”  
“没有什么可是，我已经不想再失去谁了，无论是你，还是其他任何人。”光一把抓住了那只水晶质感的手，将它的主人拉进自己怀里，死死扣在臂弯里，他声音低哑，仿佛有海绵塞在里面。  
“答应我，好吗？”  
古·拉哈没有回答，疲惫地叹气，光还在等着答案，他将脸埋进了手心里，长时间地沉默。从达到第一世界开始，光就没有安稳休息过，英雄身后的阴影里总藏着不为人知的失落、诀别与惋惜，古·拉哈知道，他的英雄需要一句短小的承诺来填补心中的天裂。虽然从面貌几乎没有衰老的痕迹，但实际上古·拉哈早已过了会轻易许下诺言的年龄，更不能逢场作戏一时撒谎。尤其现在看似一切尘埃落定，实际仍有大量未能解开的谜团，他的未来雾锁烟迷，瞧不见尽头。  
夜色为缄默增添了暧昧的深蓝，亲吻代替言语作为回应。光的嘴唇有着淡淡的热度，他绝不会满足于止步在唇部的浅吻，当古·拉哈的唇再贴上来时，他主动迎合上去，用舌尖撬开密闭的唇齿在深处舔舐，浓烈铁锈味立刻盈满味蕾，连融合一体的气息里都荡漾着若有若无的腥甜。  
在月光与水晶塔本身的辉光下，古·拉哈的身体几乎是半透明般冰冷，白皙的皮肤带着大理石一样的光泽。光的指尖沿着结晶与肉身的交界处游走、摩拭，两种极端的触感令他上瘾，忍不住多赏玩了会。古·拉哈被摸得脸颊羞红，他眼睫轻颤，垂着耳尖，小声嘀咕：“别、别摸了，痒......”  
光没有收手，甚至使坏似地低头啄吻水晶的断面，灼人的呼吸全扑在上面，让微凉的结晶体散发出接近体温的暖意。“这里会不舒服吗？”他又亲了一下，问。  
古·拉哈轻轻摇头：“虽然看着只是水晶块，但也有触感和痛觉，对日常生活并没有任何影......”  
未说完的话连唇瓣一起被光吞进嘴里 ，他啃吻着古·拉哈的嘴角，交换着彼此的气息。深吻唤醒了多年前的往事，那时他们还没有分别，古·拉哈·提亚尚是一位快乐俏皮又喜爱开玩笑的年轻人。光也还年轻，虽少了几分现在的成熟内敛，但保持着冒险者的无畏，在他眼里，整个艾欧泽亚不过是供他探索的后花园。他们相遇、相知、相爱，最后匆忙分别，时间过于短暂只共享了不多的几个夜晚，丧灵钟最高的露台与满天繁星都记录下了那些如烟花般转瞬即逝的美好。  
光曾认为有生之年都不会再见到挚爱之人，直至此刻，他都认为怀中只是镜花水月。古·拉哈似乎看穿了他的心思探身再一次亲吻光的嘴唇，他脸庞干净而睫毛浓重，翎羽似的眼睫划过光的鼻尖，他正在笑。  
“在想什么？”  
从旧梦中惊醒的光驱走脑内的杂念，他将脸眷恋地埋在他稍稍褪色的红发间，重新箍紧臂弯，恨不得将阻隔在两人胸前的空气也一并挤走。“在想很多，比如，你。”  
“又、又开这种玩笑，我有什么好想的......”古·拉哈脸红得几乎要滴出血，他用手遮住眼睛，尾尖却在小幅度抖动。  
光本要告诉他，他有很多东西值得去回忆，想了想还是决定作罢。本人就在面前，看得见摸得着，再胡思乱想着实有些失了礼节。  
接下来一切的发展都是顺其自然。时隔多年的肌肤相亲并不需要过多语言进行装点，就连接触都是平和温存的，更多的是拥抱和抚摸，细致的亲吻气息的交融。光一边动情地吻他，一边脱卸衣甲，其中有些还是用力扯下来的，这才将隔绝在肉体间的异物全部去除，他把古·拉哈揽进怀里抱着，终于能无阻碍的去感受更多温存。  
古·拉哈身上的伤尚未痊愈，光压根没有弄疼他的意思。他指间沾满唾液，试探性地将手摸进臀缝中探索，指肚抵在隐蔽的穴口外缘按压。“会疼吗？”他轻问。  
“不、不疼......”古·拉哈颤抖着低声答，更紧密地抱住光的肩膀，配合地扩开双腿。  
当两整根手指都没进去后光稍微大胆了些，指节反复抽动，内里的嫩肉吸附上来，绞的指骨有些发疼。光扩张的很小心也很缓慢，古·拉哈在这份甜蜜的折磨中有些羞耻难耐，几次都扭开头或遮住脸，最后都被光的亲吻所阻止，不得不将视线定格在他身上。  
长久的亲昵早就让股间的器官有了反应，猫魅族本就体格小巧，而古·拉哈更显精致，就连那器官的尺寸和他本人一样惹人怜爱。根部的耻毛如发色也是温润的红，表面没有夸张骇人的筋脉，勃发的前端泛起晶莹水色，看上去倒是颇有些可爱。古·拉哈注意到光在看着奇怪的部位，臊着脸撅起嘴，颇有当年俏皮的影子。光笑出声，伸手握住那部分，用掌心最柔软的部分套弄、爱抚，很快就听见有急促的娇喘从他唇角溜了出来。  
在确保紧致的穴口已经可以为他打开后，光双手托起古·拉哈的臀瓣，将抵在入口处的物件缓慢送进他体内。古·拉哈的内里柔软而潮湿，软肉随着深入不断收缩，隐藏在深处的密处也在情爱中显现出来。突如其来的快感让古·拉哈有些难以适从，他无意识地将指甲陷进光的背后。刺痛让光停顿下来，他抬起身，刚想把器官从里面抽出来，古·拉哈竟用双腿圈住了他的腰。  
“稍、稍微慢点。”古·拉哈半阖这眼，全身都像在微烫的水里泡过一样酥软，语气听上去像是在开玩笑，“我可是一把年纪了，经不起折腾......”光沉默着点头，当即放缓了节奏，那器官蹭着入口的褶皱深入浅出，每次挤进深处都会碾过那块软肉，逼得怀中人发出急促的喘息，拼命将呻吟压在喉咙里。  
光发现自己好似正沉浸在美好的白日梦中，虽然时间已经到了晚上。梦里他们身处原初世界的摩杜纳，年轻不知愁的两人在银泪湖畔的巨岩后交欢。他们如曾经那样动情亲吻着彼此，从嘴角吻到耳垂，下颚、脖颈与前胸，所有的烦恼顾虑都融化在了欲望的海洋中。  
高潮之际，古·拉哈向后仰头，有黏润的液体从股间的器官中溢出，润湿了下腹处的耻毛，其余全流在了光的手掌中。待到激情平复之后，他恍惚地眨眨眼，按住光毛茸茸的脑袋，边撒娇似的呼唤他的名字，边凑上去讨要了一颗深吻。  
百年来，没人知晓水晶公的真实身份。第一世界的住民只知道在光之泛滥后有一位智者在荒无人烟的山脚下召唤来一座巨塔，并慷慨无私地把塔内的资源能量奉献出来，协助无家可归的落魄人重建起一座名为水晶都的世外桃源。  
无知总会引来种种猜忌。曾有人对外宣扬，身份不明的水晶公想要地位、权力、力量、乃至整个世界、宇宙、和时空。他们无一例外都猜错了，古·拉哈·提亚想要的东西自始至终都没有变，只是一枚亲吻，一枚来自所爱英雄的吻。  
他想要的那么少，又那么多，多到他在苍茫世界独自等待、祈愿了百年之久，才终于梦想成真。  
夜还很长，经历整日战斗的光已经沉沉睡去，空气随着他的鼾声一同震荡。古·拉哈也倦了，却舍不得合眼。他紧盯着光的睡颜，专注地仿佛要把这张脸的每个细节都刻画进心间，永不遗忘。梦中人似乎察觉到了这束炙热的视线，呷了呷嘴，闭着眼迷迷糊糊地凑上去接吻。  
“明早你还会在这里吗？”睡眼惺忪的光胡乱发问。  
古·拉哈短暂愣住，而后重重点头：“嗯，会的。”  
只要携手共进总有破解困难的力量，未来的事交给未来，这份爱从未如此刻这样真实而美好过。  
狭窄的星见之间充盈着水晶的碎屑，如同整个银河坠入凡尘，悉数缩进了这小小的房间里。每颗星星都围绕着两人开始唱起歌来，那是一首用古老的、即将消亡的语言唱起的歌谣，古·拉哈依稀记得旋律，也不由得跟着哼唱出声。随着歌声，他的意识重新回到了那个凄凉而神秘的摩杜纳，月亮悬挂在紫色迷雾上，视野全被迷幻的薄烟占满。  
有喊声从道路的尽头传来，古·拉哈抬头去看，视线中那人有着一头毛糙的棕色短发，背后扛着一人高的铁斧。“古·拉哈·提亚！”他大声呼唤着他的名字，笔直望向天际蓝眼睛一眨一眨，比最明亮的新星还要璀璨成几百上千倍。  
那身属于水晶公的长袍不知去向，取而代之的是简便的短衣长靴，就连脸颊上的结晶体也不见了踪迹。古·拉哈伸展开胳膊，用同样的热情喊回去：“我来了！”  
他们义无反顾地走向彼此，身影交叠，十指相握，相视一笑，这是比任何话语都要深沉而不渝的诺言。  
  
END


End file.
